rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Carnivus Foryx
'''Carnivus Foryx is a young vyre serving Mathus Mortyga Foryx under the Foryx coven. He was originally a juvenile shunned from his previous coven who had come to the Foryx for protection, he was taken in as a servant, and upon reaching the stage of vyreling, he became lord Mortyga's progeny via blood transfusion. At present, he has little influence among the coven, but still manages to hold his own among the squabbles and disputes of the lesser vyres. He is roleplayed by Delemis. Appearance Human Carnivus stands at a full height of 5'7" in human form. His skin has not a single scar or blemish, and it has a snow-white complexion typical of a vampyre. Like is typical of all his kin in human form, his body is small and limber, while he can be described as mildly strong-looking, he is not at all describable as brawny. His nails are around 4 centimeters, and colored red with blood. His facial features are fairly sharp, and his eyes are an electric blue. His ears are pointed and elongated like an that of the elves, but are more akin to that of bat. His hair is black and usually cut short so he can see better. His eyes are the same color as they were in human form, but the blue covers the entire ball rather than just the pupil, they glow like search lights in the darkness. Vampyre In vyre form, Carnivus grows two inches, making his full height 5'9". Like all vampyres in vyre form, his skin holds leathery texture, it is colored a dark red, with the occasional black mark. his nails, now talons and claws, are around 1.2 inches in length, and stained red with blood. Carnivus' brawn in vyre form is increased, however, his arms and legs are also slimmed down, making his frame seem more fragile. Like all vyres, his head is domed, and adorned with huge, bat-like ears, their size allows for much better hearing than when in human form. Carnivus' wings grant a span of 17 feet when spread fully, and their membrane is a pale red The membrane running from the side of his arms to his armpits is also a pale red like that of his wings. Carnivus' lips are the same pale red as the membrane of his wings, and resting in his mouth are rows of sharp teeth, often caked with blood. His tongue is black like a snake, and also much like a snake, he flicks it out often, almost as if tasting the air. wardrobe Being the lower class vyreling that he is, Carnivus usually wears lower class clothing, he has a few special outfits for special occasions, but aside from that, nothing special. Abilities Mental 'Telepathy:'Ever since he was a juvenile, Carnivus has schooled himself in the use of telepathy, this has proven to come in handy, as he is able to send messages over very long distances to others via the mind. 'Mental combat:'While he is not very skilled at it as of yet, Carnivus has, as of late, begun trying to make use of mental abilities in battle, so far, most attempts at fighting with it have failed. Physical magic 'Sciomancy:'While not a master, Carnivus is very skilled in the art of shadow magic, it is one of his favorite schools of magic, as well as his most commonly used. 'Hematomancy:'While he does know the basics of blood magic, Carnivus does not know nearly as much as he does in shadow magic, as such, he uses it less often. Hand-to-hand-combat Carnivus does not use normal weapons, thinking them human tools, this means that he focuses all of his time on hand-to-hand combat instead. As a result of this, Carnivus is fairly proficient at it, and it is the only form of melee combat he uses. Personality Carnivus can best be described as a brooding, scheming individual, his general lack of compassion combined with his lust for power means that he is in the perfect position to screw over whoever he wants to get whatever he wants. He lacks any qualms about killing, and even does it with enthusiasm. He also rarely has a problem with betraying another, there have only been a few people he has actually cared for, and even less people have actually gotten him to show him compassion. More often than not, Carnivus treats those below him like dirt with few exceptions, though he does treat his followers more generously. He has a plain distaste for any race that isn't his own, and views them only as a source of food, it can safely be said that his views on the matter are fairly racist. While there are many people he reveres, that does not mean he actually cares about them, he regards his superiors as obstacles to be overcome. Those few who find themselves to be friends with him are one of two things, firstly, they are probably being played and are not actually friends, or secondly, they are the one of the few he actually cares about. Truthfully, his friends are the only people to whom he shows compassion, and it's what keeps him from going insane. He follows Drakan's laws only when it suits him, if it works in his interests, he will break them if he thinks he can get away with it. That said, he does not senselessly commit crimes like a thug. Notable relationships parents *Father:Maldir Coweldarr~deceased~ *Mother:Tamilda Coweldarr~deceased~ siblings *Brother:Loal Coweldarr~deceased~ *Brither:Leann Coweldarr~deceased~ spouses *Wife:Azalin Foryx Sires *Sire:Farnivus Alavian *Sire:Mathus Mortyga Progenies *Progeny:Arch Foryx *Progeny:Jane Cornel Biography Childhood Roldan Daen Coweldarr was born in a small farm located just near the entrance to Silvarea. His family was relatively average, he had his mother and father, named Tamilda and Maldir respectively, and his older brothers that helped work the fields, Loal and Leaan. They were relatively well fed for a family of farmers, and seldom dealt with Varrock. Instead, they used the food they grew to sustain themselves, trading some of it away to the lumbermill in exchange for what goods they could not find themselves. Unfortunately, they began experiencing heavy drought, and their crops began to die. They found that they had no goods to trade away to the lumber mill, and they had no currency to spend in Varrock. Eventually, after extended periods of arguement, the mother and father had decided that they could not sustain three children and themselves. the father drove Roldan and his brother Leean to Patodermus temple on a small wagon pulled by the farm's two donkeys. After Maldir explained his situation to the monks of the temple, they were happy to provide shelter for the two brothers. After the final preparations were made, Maldir took off for home, he was never seen again. Adolescence Roldan's early years at the temple were fairly average, he was raised to become a monk and tend to the temple. He wore their clothing, he studied their ways, he even shaved his head. But as he grew, the influence of the east caught his attention, the monks had always told him of an evil that had long wandered the swamps of morytania, enslaving its inhabitants and drinking the blood of man. They taught him and his brother against crossing into the east side of the salve, so naturally, their curiousity got the better of them, and in the night they would often sneak east. Their curiousity brought them deeper into the swamps,but aside from the occasional poorly built grave marker or the unusually large leech lurking in the small ponds, they found nothing strange. And so they became arrogant of the true dangers that lurked deeper in Morytania, and their arrogance became pride. And they delved deeper and deeper until it was too late to turn back. Taking a tumble It was during one of these small trips that it happened. Rain was pouring ( as is very common in Morytania) down on them, and the air smelled of wet soil. They were venturing deeper into the swamp as they often did when they noticed something peculiar, a wide fissure struck into a fairly large boulder. Rain water was pouring into it , and an awful stench was emanating from inside. Now fairly curious about their finding, the two decided that Roldan would take a look inside(Leean had checked the last cave). As Roldan poked his head inside, he was surprised to find that what they found was not just a simple cavern. It was a large, smooth pipe-like tunnel that winded downward to who knows where. He was about to pull his head out of the mouth of the tunnel when he heard a muffled shout from behind. Before he could react, he felt a harsh shove at his back, and was immediately sent tumbling head first into the fissure. As one would expect, the impact didnt go too well for poor Roldan, and he was immediately knocked unconcious. encounter with a syringe When Roldan awoke, he found that he was inside of a cage, in fact, he found that everyone was inside of a cage. He was one in a row of metal cages, each of which had a single captive inside. At first, he panicked, he had no idea where his brother was, let alone where he was. His aching brain was still struggling to comprehend what had happened to him, and so he did not notice the creatures making their way down the line of cages, extracting blood from each of them. The creatures were tall, slender, and pale, sharp fangs, pointed ears, and a practically non-existent nose were all that distinguished them from human. He didn't notice them,that is until they came upon his cell and stuck him with a syringe. Taken by surprise, he could do nothing but watch as he was slowly drained of his blood, the pain was excruciating and it only got worse as time went on, especially since syringe was so large and took so long to fill. By the time they were finished, Roldan had absolutely no will left to fight, this was contributed to the fact that he was drained of a lot of his blood, and that he had just been stuck by a giant syringe(that's going to hurt in the morning!). Unfortunately, this was not the last time it was to happen, in fact, this was going to continue for a good, long while. Category:Vampyre Category:Foryx Category:Neutral Category:Evil Category:Male Category:Morytania Category:Ancient Magic user Category:Characters Category:Mage